


Random K-Pop AU Ideas

by JeonghansLongHair



Category: AB6IX (Band), ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeonghansLongHair/pseuds/JeonghansLongHair
Summary: I have ideas for stories sometimes but I never write them well so, y'all can do it for me (if anyone wants to lol).





	1. Index?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone writes anything for these, leave a comment telling me so I can read it cause I would love to see how people take my ideas and make them their own. I will keep adding to this with more ideas. Feel free to write any of the ideas, I just ask that you at least mention me <3. (TBH most of these will probably be soulmate au's cause who doesn't love a good cliche soulmate au?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys really, someone take my ideas and do something with them. I wanna actually read some of these and I don't have the talent or patience (or time really) to write. If you write something, just give me a mention or smthg and drop me a link pls.

I changed the way this works :)

CH2: SVT Fic Ideas

CH3: NCT Fic Ideas

CH4: NU'EST Fic Ideas

CH 5: Multi-fandom Fic Ideas (if you're looking for JohnTen, and the EXO, AB6IX, or Astro members go there)

More will be added as needed!


	2. SVT Fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone writes anything for these, leave a comment telling me so I can read it cause I would love to see how people take my ideas and make them their own. I will keep adding to this with more ideas. Feel free to write any of the ideas, I just ask that you at least mention me <3. (TBH most of these will probably be soulmate au's cause who doesn't love a good cliche soulmate au?)

• JiHanCheol/JeongCheolSoo Soulmate AU:

Set in a universe were everyone has a platonic and romantic soulmate.  
Basically, Seungcheol's romantic soulmate is Jeonghan and his platonic soulmate is Jisoo, Jeonghan's romantic soulmate is Jisoo and his platonic soulmate is Seungcheol, and Jisoo's romantic soulmate is Seungcheol and his platonic soulmate is Jeonghan.  
I have no plot for this so you can take this and do whatever. College AU where no one knows each other, Post-College AU where two of them have known each other for life of something, IDK but it sounds like it be an interesting concept.

GUYS IT'S BEEN MONTHS I'M DESPERATE!!!! SOMEONE WRITE THIS AU FOR MEEEE!!!! PLZZZ I'M BEGGING Y'ALL!!!!

• HoWoo/SoonHoon Vampire AU

Jihoon is a lonely vampire who works for a music production company. Soonyoung is the new dance teacher at 22, fresh out of college.

He doesn't look a day over twenty, because he technically isn't (he died on his birthday :'( ). When the new dance intern for the company shows up at the wrong side of the building, Jihoon thinks he's hit the jackpot. You see, he wanted someone to talk to, and someone to feed off of too. Soonyoung's mind was easy enough to get into through compulsion so the feeding was checked. If they could be friends, then this would be the perfect human for Jihoon. The only problem, Soonyoung believes in vampires so after the first time he fed on him and made him forget, Soonyoung excitedly ran up to him the next day screaming about how he was bitten by a vampire and how he was gonna die now (stupid humans and their stupid perceptions of vampires). Then, Soonyoung basically takes Jihoon on a "journey" to try and find out who had bitten him and to find out why new bites were still appearing (In Jihoon's defense, his blood tasted good).

That's it aside from the fact that eventually, Jihoon tells Soonyoung and Soonyoung is like,"I know. I figured it out a while ago." And Jihoon is like o.O "WhAt?!?!?" And in the end Jihoon turns Soonyoung into a vamp too. The End

• JihanCheol/JeongCheolSoo-ish More like JiHan & JeongCheol? Restaurant Waiter AU? Kinda IDK [Angst Ahead]

Jeonghan is waiter at a small restaurant in the middle of Seoul. He currently lives with his boyfriend of three years Jisoo who owns the cafe down the street from the restaurant he works at. One day, he was about to greet the next customer he was waiting on when he looked up to see the person who parted ways with him years ago. His customer service smile fell off his face immediately. It had been a mutual breakup after years and years of off and on during high school and college. He was absolutely in love with him at the time and looking at him all grown up now, ten years later, he can't say that he still isn't. They exchanged numbers and started talking again (Apparently Seungcheol is loaded because he's the CEO of a technology company that's been in the family for a few generations). Now he has no idea who he's going to choose or how he's going to choose between them. The thing is, he's kinda hiding everything from Jisoo. The other thing is, Seungcheol is married, but he's not in love with his wife (Bonus points if his wife is Nayoung ;P). It was an arranged marriage to strengthen their companies. He said he was still in love with Jeonghan and wanted him back, even saying he'd go against his fathers wishes and get a divorce. Jeonghan, on the other hand, is in love with both of them but he's strongly leaning towards Seungcheol, because you know, first love and all that jazz.

Based on a true story that's currently unfolding with someone close to me ;P. (The person I know is the one in the middle and I- *facepalm emoji* but I was like you know, this is the perfect angsty au. *dramtic gasp* JiHanCheol yeahhhhh! So sorry to the people this is based on but none of them like Kpop so they will never know about this :*(UPDATE: If anyone cares, which you don't, the person close to me who was in the middle, broke up with the guy she was dating for like four years (and was engaged to for almost a year) and got back with her ex, who's getting a divorce but it's not finalized. There is a little bit of judgment from all sides of our family so that's fun. In real life, the guy that was the ex turned current boyfriend has a daughter with his almost ex-wife. Now there is like a whole thing between the guy she left's family and ours with the whole getting his stuff thing and where's the money for the wedding which is a whole different story that I don't want to get into.))

• Doesn't Have a ship could be whoever you want lol... VerHao? maybe pls... Ghost x Medium? Au

Basically, the idea is that it would be called Second Life. The person who is the Medium (? or something else that has to do with seeing and talking to the dead) helps the dead move on when they're stuck on earth, but for some reason one of his "customers" attaches to him and won't leave. They fall in love eventually sad angsty-ness ensues when the ghost character moves on. They meet again in their Second Life, and I think from there it's pretty self-explanatory. I feel like Verhao would be kinds perfect for this AU like... magical but not really Minghao and ghosty boy Hansol.. what a concept tho. But also, I've just been really obsessed with VerHao fics lately... it's kinda a problem but I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO!


	3. NCT Fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone writes anything for these, leave a comment telling me so I can read it cause I would love to see how people take my ideas and make them their own. I will keep adding to this with more ideas. Feel free to write any of the ideas, I just ask that you at least mention me <3. (TBH most of these will probably be soulmate au's cause who doesn't love a good cliche soulmate au?)

• NoMin Soulmate AU:

Set in a universe where your soulmate can read your mind but only one person in each pair can read the others mind and the other has absolutely no idea that they are their soulmate (The ability to read minds is received when they reach the age of sixteen. Also, you can hear the others thoughts even if you aren't around each other or if you don't know each other or you don't even live on the same continent).  
Jeno and Jaemin have been best friends since middle school. Jeno can read Jaemin's mind and is too socially awkward to bring it up. Donghyuck may or may not get involved, it's up to you (but like he gets involved)... Chaos ensues... As always with the Dreamies (Bonus: MarkHyuck with Mark being able to read Donghyuck's mind which is why he steps in because Mark was also too socially awkward to tell him and they suffered in silence XD) (Bonus 2: Jeno going crazy about the whole thing and ranting at his cats lol)

• NoMin/NoRenMin Non-AU but also Post-Breakup AU (so they are still in NCT):

In any other universe, Jaemin would take him back in an instant. But in this one, he can't. He's hurt him too much to try again. They try not to be awkward but everyone can tell, even the fans are starting to ask questions. Jaemin doesn't know how to deal with it all so he does the most logical thing in his stupid teenage brain. He runs away. This could easily be turned into a NoRenMin fic by just adding in a Hurt/Comfort with NoRen while Jaemin is gone or just the entire time after the breakup. Or maybe NoRen and RenMin after the breakup and then NoRen when Jaemin runs away? IDK. (Would be v angsty and I would probs get sad if I ever read this but.... still, write it for me pls)

• MarkHyuck Highschool/College Au Hospital AU for a sec there

Mark and Donghyuck were neighbors and had lived next to each other for their entire lives. Being only a year apart, they had gone to school together for practically all their lives. They had built up their own little group of friends. They were the misfits that somehow fit together. The seven of them were only all together for a year but they had grown close so when Mark goes off to college, they are all a little sad. Donghyuck however, seemed to be more than a little sad. He would always put up a front but everyone could see through it. Mark wasn't any better. He was one late night of working on homework and one more 3am phone call to Donghyuck away from quitting and moving back home. He was a little homesick for his family, for his home, but he was the most homesick for Donghyuck. He had spent years denying his feelings but, as they all say, distance makes the heart grow fonder. But it really seemed like distance was ripping Mark's heart out. He somehow struggled through the looong year. But he only make it through by having more than a few late night talks with his two roommates, Jungwoo and Lucas, a few early morning calls with Donghyuck, we're taking 4, 5am here, and lots, and lots of coffee. Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun all end up going to the same college as Mark, by some way of luck. After a year, of longing, Mark wasn't going to put up with a lot more waiting around. So with a few more talks with Jungwoo and Lucas (only Lucas is his roommate now, they moved to an off campus apartment together and now Jungwoo lives in a dorm with WinWin and YangYang, all different years of college fyi) and a few talks with Jeno and Renjun (the 'panicked gay squad' Jeno calls it, "I'm an honorary member" Renjun would say because "Some one has to be the reasonable one. If it's just you two, nothing will ever get done" but we all know the truth.) Mark does (insert something stupid and dangerous that he would do) and ends up getting himself in the hospital, in a coma with a very worried Donghyuck by his side everyday. Donghyuck ends up confessing to the very nice doctor, who's name is Taeil, that he is in love with Mark and regrets not telling him sooner. After a few weeks and a few surgeries later, Mark wakes up. Of course Donhyuck was there then too. But, he wasn't going to proclaim his love to Mark when he was, and I quote, "Half-dead a few weeks ago, and hasn't had a proper shower in months" as he told Renjun during one late night talk over the phone while Mark was asleep. When Mark was discharged his excuse was, "I'm tired, I was just in the hospital." Donghyuck's was, "I'm busy. I have projects in like, three classes right now." He didn't fyi but he spent all his free time in the library to make it seem like he did. This went on for several months until, literally everyone who knows them, was done. Even Taeil, whom Donghyuck was apparently friends with now, was about ready to murder someone (If he heard one more word about Donghyuck pinning after Mark, he was going to do it). Even his nurse Taeyong had threatened Donghyuck. So, Renjun got in contact with Lucas, and long story short, forced Donghyuck into the apartment when only Mark was home and held the door closed from the outside (with the help of Jeno and Jaemin of course, who do you think Renjun is?). FINALLY they got together. And proceeded to be increasingly gross in public and during their meet ups between everyone. Even Chenle, who had heard the news via phone, groaned at the thought when Renjun complained to him about it. (Bonuses: LuWoo, LuWoo being done with Mark because even Lucas thinks he's being dumb, NoRenMin, ChenJi being done over the phone, ChenJi being more progressive than the older members of their group and dating first because lols, Followed by ChenJi getting NoRenMin together over a series of phone calls and face times to Renjun (Chenle, obvi) and Jaemin (Jisung, obvi) because no one thinks that Jeno would take the first step XD.)

WOW that was long, I could probably write the story myself, but IDK. I suck at actually writing so If anyone wants to take this outline and run with it, you do that. This was based off of an episode of The Resident. The one where the college age boy and girl come in with Mono and the boy ends up having issues with his lungs, yeah. That, made this. It made a monster. IDK what this is TBH but have fun...

• Markhyuck Soulmate AU/ HS AU/ Childhood flashback AU thingy

Soulmate Au where you get superpowers when you meet your soulmate. The only problem is, Donghyuck has had his since one fateful day when he was two and Mark has had his since that same day when he was three. No one ever made the connection that they would've been the two who were soulmates out of all the kids who where playing together. Until one boring school dance that they went to with their friends. Let's just say there was some spiked punch, and some plot convenient flashbacks involved in the 'Soulmate Realization' tm.

IDK That's kind of it. This was a fleeting idea I had before going to sleep and I had to get it down before I forgot, lol.


	4. NU'EST Fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone writes anything for these, leave a comment telling me so I can read it cause I would love to see how people take my ideas and make them their own. I will keep adding to this with more ideas. Feel free to write any of the ideas, I just ask that you at least mention me <3. (TBH most of these will probably be soulmate au's cause who doesn't love a good cliche soulmate au?)

• 2Hyun High School AU and Student - Teacher relationship AU (kinda)

"As the class president, ask me if you need anything."  
Minhyun is the class president at age 18 (almost 19) and Jonghyun is the new teacher at his school age 24.  
I have an idea for the graduation at the end of the story/ one-shot (or maybe not the ending but at the graduation).  
Minhyun walked up to Jonghyun and kissed him. He pulled back to ask, "Will you go out with me now?" Jonghyun could only nod in confirmation. Minhyun picked him up and spun him around (he had grown quite a lot in these past few months and the fact that he easily towered over him now was really annoying to Jonghyun). When he put him down, he could hear whispering of judging onlookers but as Minhyun laced their fingers together and ran away from the ceremony, he couldn't seem to care. Not one bit.

This one is extremely inspired by the LuWoo story, 'if you were a hue, you’d be a plethora of colors' from cyyrstal_moon's NCT series we going high (school) I don't imagine it going exactly like this story but honestly, Minhyun could pull off the confident jock-ish dude who blatantly flirts with his teacher. But I mean it's your decision


	5. Multi-fandom AUs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone writes anything for these, leave a comment telling me so I can read it cause I would love to see how people take my ideas and make them their own. I will keep adding to this with more ideas. Feel free to write any of the ideas, I just ask that you at least mention me <3. (TBH most of these will probably be soulmate au's cause who doesn't love a good cliche soulmate au?)

•NCT FOCUSED: JohnTen Rival Band AU

So Basically, Ten's band is JinJin (Astro) (who is the Leader, Main Rapper, and Drummer), Jeonghan (SVT) (who is the Lead Vocal, Bassist, and Visual), himself (as the guitarist and Main Vocal 2), and Daehwi (AB6IX) (who is the Keyboardist(/ Keytarist when needed), Main Vocal and Maknae). Johnny's band is Chanyeol (EXO) (Bassist and Rapper), himself (Drummer... he sometimes sings a little), Taeyong (Leader, Main Rapper, a Vocal, and Visual), Joshua (SVT) (Guitarist, Main Vocal), and Eunwoo (Astro) (Keyboardist, Lead Vocal and Maknae) (All of these idols can play these instruments besides Johnny lol. He has that drummer vibe though so...). This has no specific setting. It could be America, China, Korean, wherever you want. It's your imagination. 

They are rival bands, it's not a serious rivalry more like a show for the public. Behind the scenes, Ten and Taeyong have been friends since they were two, Joshua and Jeonghan have been dating since their senior year of High School, and Jeonghan and Johnny have been best friends since High School. One day, Ten and Jeonghan suggest that the groups all meet up, to become friends as groups. The rest was history for Ten and Johnny. They became closer than they ever imagined and they began to date after knowing each other for a year and a half. Their relationship isn't public, and they don't plan to make it public, at least not anytime soon, but life doesn't always go as planned does it? Many things go wrong such as a leaked relationship and months apart on tour all at the same time and having the stress of their personal lives leaked. In Ten's case, this was a SURPRISE FAMILY!!! I LIKE MEN!!! too. He was planning on coming out to them soon, all the years he never had a reason, nor did he feel ready, but then he met Johnny. And he was going to do it, he was but.... well... too late. IDK you figure the rest out. (BONUS: Soulmate AU where you don't find out you're soulmates until you both say I love you and mean it)


	6. First Line Ideas for Random Stories that may or may not have anything to do with kpop, ur choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a generator that will give you a random first line of a story, please someone do something with these, some of them are gold. I don't care the fandom, the ship, none of it, go wild with these.

Random AF Ones:

"I always wanted to be a giraffe - until it happened."(Jeonghan?)

"I have two things on my mind: jelly babies and the paranormal."

"Without a doubt, {name} had grown accustomed to dating zombies."

"People trust me with their marriages; they shouldn't."

"Last night I dreamt I was hunting for alien lifeforms again." (Renjun? Is this you?)

"I always wanted to become a plumber."

"I have two things on my mind: potatoes and how I'm going to get home."

Serious Ones You Could Make A Good Story With:

"If I could change one thing, it would be hiring that lawyer."

"'I didn't do it!' whispered {name}."

"If I'd become a doctor, I'd still be able to see my kids."

"23 people have died trying to rescue {name}."

Could Be Either Depending On How You Spin It:

"People trust me with their door keys; they really shouldn't."

"The key to hiding your identity is poor communication."

"I only ever met one person I'd call truly mature" (why is this perfect for Dream I-)

"There are only three things in life that truly matter: {1}, {2} and {3}."

"Why should my twin go first?"

"Do you find me insane yet?"


	7. Plot Ideas for Random Stories that may or may not have anything to do with kpop, ur choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also from the same generator as the last ones but they are actual plot ideas this time. This is basically being turned into madlibs.... you're welcome

•Romance  
{name} is a {descriptor} from {place}. His/Her/Their life is going nowhere until he/she/they meets {other name}, man/woman/person with a passion for {smthg idk}. {name} takes an instant disliking to {other name} and the forgetful and malicious ways he/she/they learned during his/her/their years in {same place as before}. However, when a {bad person somehow lol} tries to hurt {name}, {other name} springs to the rescue. {name} begins to notices that {other name} is actually rather caring at heart. But, the pressures of {other name}'s job as a {job that's stressful or smthg} leave him/her/them blind to {names}'s affections and {name} takes up {hobby} to try and distract him/her/theirself. Finally, when a(n) {insert descriptor here}, {antagonist of some sort lol} threatens to come between them, {other name} has to act fast. But will they ever find the deep love that they deserve?

So basically every K-Drama plot ever lol.

• Fantasy  
In an apartment there lived a quiet {creature of the supernatural} named {name}. Not a splendid, grand castle, filled with {smthg} and {smthg}, nor yet a cozy, small, with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was just right for {name}. One day, after a troubling visit from a(n) {another supernatural creature} {name 2}, {name} leaves his/her/their apartment and sets out in search of three {important objects}. A quest undertaken in the company of {name 2} (optional), {#} wizards, {#} vampires and a passionate ghost. In the search for the {important things from earlier}, {name} surprises even himself with his diligence and skill as a {job or something}. During his travels, {name} rescues a {thing}, an heirloom belonging to {name 2}. But when {name 2} refuses to try {something}, their friendship is over. However, {name 2} is wounded at the Battle of {place} and the two reconcile just before {name} engages in some serious {same something from earlier}. {name} accepts one of the three {important things from earlier} and returns home to his apartment a very wealthy {whatever creature y'all made it}.

I would just like you guys to know that for Something and Something from earlier I put Jopping into the generator so the sentence said "But when {name 2} refuses to try Jopping, their friendship is over." Like same and the other one said "the two reconcile just before {name} engages in some serious Jopping." and I have never related more.

• Paranormal Romance  
{name} suspected something was a little off when her/his/their grandma tried to {hurt... kill... love... whatever you want} her/him/them when she/he/they were just six years old. Nevertheless, she/he/they lived a relatively normal life among other humans. It wasn't until she/he/they bumped into the devilishly cold-blooded ghost, {2nd name}, that her/their/his life finally began to make sense. However, {2nd name} proved to be scheming and seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with {smthg, probably bad}. {name} soon learnt that {2nd name} had taken an oath never to {kill? love? IDK} a human being. When {names}'s grandma is injured in a golfing "accident", {name} realizes her/their/his own life is at risk. Despite {2nd name}'s questionable obsession and scheming ways, {name} finds her/them/himself falling for the ghost. Only fate will decided whether {2nd name} kills or protects her/them/him. One night, a vampire appears before {name} and warns her/him/them of a darkness within {2nd name}. The vampire gives {name} a {adjective} pistol - the only weapon that can defeat a ghost. Will {name} find it in her/their/himself to kill the only creature who has ever made her/him/them feel truly loved? (Hint: yes!)

Y'ALL I PUT JOPPING IN AGAIN AND I- "However, {2nd name} proved to be scheming and seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Jopping" I'M DYING!!!!askaksd\

•Mystery  
The damp, seaside town of {place} holds a secret. {name} has the perfect life working as a private detective in the city and moving in with their/his/her sweet s/o, {name 2}. However, when she/they/he finds a peculiar {thing} in her/his/their cellar, she/they/he begins to realize that things are not quite as they seem in the {name's last name}'s family. A(n) {event} leaves {name} with some startling questions about her/his/their past, and he/they/she sets off to {place from earlier} to find some answers. At first, the people of {earlier place again} are helpful and kind. She/They/He is intrigued by the curiously delightful shopkeeper, {name 3}. However, after he introduces her to {something}, {name} slowly finds herself drawn into a web of lust, pinning and perhaps, even cheating. Can {name} resist the charms of {name 3} and uncover the secret of the peculiar {thing from cellar} before it's too late, or will her/his/their demise become yet another {place once again} legend?

Some of my favorite lines based on my inputs: "However, when she finds a peculiar map of the soul: persona in her cellar," "or will her/his/their demise become yet another NCiTy legend?" (yes I put the place as NCiTy... fight me)

•Dystopian  
The {people who took over} has destroyed the world as we know it. The year is 2073. {place} is a chaotic place ruled by {people who took over again}. Once glorious, everything is now in shambles. {adjective} {person with a job}, {name} is humanity's only hope. {name} finds the courage to start a secret revolutionary organization called {name of organization}. The fight is jeopardized when {name} is tricked by {antagonist} and injures his/their/her leg. Armed with {thing 1} and {thing 2}, {organization} try their best to save mankind, but can they defeat {people who took over} and restore everything to its former glory?

•Summer Romance ig?  
{name} is a teacher from {place}. He/She/They lead a boring life. However, all that changes when {name} books a summer holiday to picturesque {another place}. At first {name} finds {another place from above} very grand. Then there's the mysterious, daring bartender, {name 2}, who makes him/them/her feel special. When {name 2} invites them/her/him on an expedition, {name} begins to realize that {name 2} is a clever person. {name} knows in his/her/their heart that {name 2} is the one for him. However, to secure his happiness, {name} must fend off the baker, {name 3}, who wants to get her/his/their claws into {name 2}. {name 3} uses her charms and a mutual love of {smthg} to get {name 2's} attention, {name} sets out to snare {name 2} once and for all. But will the bartender return his affections?

This could also be Markhyuck because I put Mark in for {name} and Donghyuck in for {name 2}. It really doesn't matter who {name 3} is... *gasp* YUTA!!!! I COULD'VE USED YUTA!!!! MISSED OPPORTUNITY TBH


End file.
